I've Been Looking for You
by VanillaAnime
Summary: (Sequel) Its been 10 years. 10 long years ever since that incident happened. But what if something unexpected happens? Something even he didn't expect. She was alive, and living in the same city. Her son was there too. How, why were they still alive? Will these two ever have a fated meeting? How will it go? (Changed the Summary)
1. Reminiscing

**You know, I couldn't wait to write and publish this out. Since a lot of people asked for me to write a sequel... Well, here it is! Though, I am ignoring my poll on my profile... Ehh, at least someone voted for it, and is tied for first! Yay! Oh, and just to clear out some other confusion. **

**Misaki's child is a dude! You'll find out his name somewhere throughout the story. **

**And this chapter will start off from where the oneshot ends- where Usui finds out that Misaki dies. Along with the seven year old son. Well, 'Died.' Oh, and it will be in Usui's point of view!**

**Oh, and read the oneshot- if you already hadn't- first. You wouldn't understand what's going on here... So, yeah. Sooo, without further ado... Here's I've Been Looking for You! Hey... that rhythms! Wait! No distractions! GO!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Reminiscing**

I couldn't believe it. Misaki died? And my son... I never got to even see him... I didn't come back before they both died. I stay here, just on my knees in front of her sister's door. She had slammed the door on me.

I stand up, after calling her name loudly. I look down at a part of cracked concrete. Its just how I am feeling right now. Broken. I was going to see her, talk to her... And tell her why I had left. I wanted to spend some time with my son I never got to meet. I wanted to do more stuff with them both... So we can create memories together.

Warm water slides down my cheek, and falls down to the floor, breaking apart into smaller particles. I look up, and try to wipe it off, but more and more keep coming down. They just keep coming. I was crying? The Usui Takumi? Crying? It just doesn't seem right.

I think of how Misaki would've felt with me gone. After I tore her heart out, and ripped it apart. She would've have cried. Without anyone there to comfort her. Well, there was her sister, and mother, but nothing would cure a broken heart. I'm just like her father. She had described him as a back- stabber. Just like he had, I left someone in deep sadness.

I turn around, tears still falling, getting one last look at her sister's home. If her sister was that sad, what had her mother felt? They'd be barley keeping up with bills without Misaki there.

After one last look, I turn around, and walk away. As I walk down the sidewalk, I think of how many memories we had had before I left. I remember the funny times we had together.

_"Are you awake now, Prez?" I had said, "You were sleeping in the broadcast room, so I brought you here to the infirmary. Why were you sleeping there?" She had rubbed her eyes, and suddenly pointed at me. _

_"Who the hell are youuuu?!" She exclaimed, in a drunken manner. She huffed, "Oh, itssh just Usui. What are youuuu doing here?" She had been red in the face. "I get it now. You're here to kissss Yukimaura again, aren't youuu? Youuu monster pervert!" Then, she slapped my shoulder. _

_I had faked a laughter, and asked, "Prez, did you drink something?"_

_"Youuu go secshully harassing people to much!" She said accusingly. At the same time, I had thought, ' _She can't hold a conversation, can she?'

_I leaned down, and pressed my forehead against her. "It doesn't smell like you had alcohol..."_

_Misaki then ruffled my hair, and gasped. "Wow, you're hair'sh pretty soft!" I had blushed, "I alwaysh thought it'd be more spiky." She rubbed my hair even harder. "Thish ish so fun!"_

_"Okay, okay." I had said. I took out my video camera, and she had questioned my action. "What are youuu doing?"_

_"I'm betting that you won't believe me no matter what I tell you after you wake up. So, I'm getting evidence."_

_I aimed the camera. "Interview with our Prez!" I had started directing questions to her. "Are you happy?"_

_"I am!"_

_"Are you having fun?"_

_"I am!"_

_"Are you drunk?"_

_"I am!"_

_I had a smirk on my face, "Don't be so depressed, Prez."_

I had a small, sad, smile on my face. She was depressed anyways, after I showed her that video. I take out my phone, and see that same video. I press play.

And there it was. Misaki all happy, and giddy. How I would love to see her face again. But, I knew that wouldn't happen. After all, she had died.

I continue walking down the sidewalk, still reminiscing of our memories. I remember all our romantic moments together. That time when she had poured all her feelings out.

_We had been dressed up as 'nobles', after completing a series of love challenges. We decided to watch the fireworks in an empty classroom, though Misaki was afraid that we'd mess it up. _

_I looked at Misaki. She had the cutest face. A blush. "What's wrong... Ayuzawa?" She had stuttered, "n-Nothing's w-wrong..."_

_"Is it? Fine then. Lets change places. Watching it from the campfire site might be better." I suggested. _

_"a-Are you enduring this?" She asked. I turned to her, "What? You mean the fireworks? Not really..."_

_"That's not what I meant... Are you enduring a lot of things just for me?" My eyes had widened, but then I smirked. "Why do you think so?" I stood up, and walked towards her, causing her to back up. "I... Just felt that way."_

_"So you knew about it." I said. Her face was red. "So I was right?" _

_"What are you-" I cut her off by cornering her, "How cruel, Ayuzawa. Do you want me to say it out loud?" She blushed even harder- if that was possible. "I'll tell you if you answer my question."_

_"What do you..."_

_"Why are you that bothered by me?"_

_She looked down, a huge blush on her face, "There's no reason-" she cut off her own sentence, "I don't know it myself, if you ask me."_

_"You don't know, eh..." I closed my eyes, and looked down, "You know, you always lie at times like this." I crept closer to her face. _

_"w-What are you saying?!"_

_"Why are you blushing so hard right now?"_

_"I'm not blushing-" I cut her off. "Are you nervous?"_

_"I'm... I'm not!"_

_"Are you enduring as well?"_

_Her eyes widened. A moment passed. I patted her head saying, "Sorry, I crossing the line." I turned around, walking away. I was startled when she spoke up, "I am."_

_She held my hand. "I've been enduring! Why must it be you?! I don't get it at all!" I looked at her, my green orbs expanded. She continued, "You're a pervert who annoys me all the time. You're always running ahead of me and teasing me!"_

_At the same time, I had said, "Ayuzawa!"_

_Nonetheless, she continued, "Its your fault! I wouldn't have realized it if not for that game!"_

_"Calm down! What are you saying-" She finally looked up at me with a huge blush, "I wanted to join hands with you since a long time ago!"_

_"One moment your sexually harassing me, and then gone the next... Just what are you thinking? Why is my heart beating so fast? Why do I feel lonely when you leave me? Why are you...the only one causing me so much confusion?"_

_She leaned on my chest, and grabbed my hands, "You idiot, why do you always tease me?"_

_I released my hands from her grip, "You're really sly, Ayuzawa." I then gripped them again. _

_"Just how much more are you gonna make me endure?" She held my hands. "I wanted to see your interesting expressions, that's why I teased you. Your sudden smiles always surprise me. They're interesting, but dangerous enough to make my heart race. I have been enduring a lot of things, and I can't phrase it short." I had said with a rare blush. I caressed her cheek. _

_She looked up at me. "Even now..." I leaned down, and kissed her. _

_The fireworks in the background had begun. _

_"This is what's on my mind now. I love you, Ayuzawa."_

_With a blush on her face, she had replied, "I... hate you."_

_We walked out of the classroom, hands linked. "You're really sly, Ayuzawa."_

_"Usui, you idiot."_

I sigh, finishing up that memory. After a bit more of walking, I arrive at my old apartment building. My cat, Liche, had been taken by Yukimira to handle, but I heard that he* died.

After arriving at the home, I sit down on my couch. I look over my shoulder to see my photo of Misaki and me at Maid Latte. I had beaten her in a card game, earning that picture.

Remembering that caused me to cry again. "Misaki... Please come back to me."

* * *

**Damn, this chapter made me cry! I dunno if the story's gonna this sad. Probably not. Ehehe. My writing skills are terrible. On top of that, I'm too lazy to update! OH NO! **

**I'll try to update as often as I can, but my little sister dances! I have to go along with her to competitions. I'll try to update every Monday. I'll really try! If I don't update, then I must be busy. Please be patient.**

**He*- Well, I kinda forgot if the cat was a girl or boy... I don't remember. Well, it was episode 27, or an OVA, so if you want, you could find out yourself...?**

**Next chapter!- _The Fun We Had_**

**_WARNING! Next Chapter might be a little short! You might consider it as a filler. _**

**Reviews are appreciated! BYE! And constructive criticism. Nice for me to improve as a writer! :)**


	2. The Fun We Had

**Wow! You guys actually thought the first chapter was sad! I'm so happy! Though, this chapter might not be as sad as the first one. And... that's it. Haha... Well, I warned you that this was gonna be a short chapter... And it ended up being one. Only like, 700 words!**

**Well, thanks for your reviews! They made me very happy!**

**Oh, and a few people have been giving me some new ideas! I really appreciate it, but I have the whole thing planned out already! I'm sorry, but you'll see what I have in store for you guys! Again, thank you so much! ^^**

**By the way, this chapter is just another trip down the memory lane with a chance encounter! That's why its short. **

**Anyways, here it goes.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**The Fun We Had**

After finding out that Misaki, and our child had died, I've been depressed ever since. I've been barely getting up from bed. I rarely ate. I had completely shut myself off from the world.

I looked out the window, seeing all the adults, and children walking around. Two adults were holding hands with their child in the middle. Every so often, they'd raise the girl up, causing her to giggle, and laugh. _That's how we would've been if I hadn't..._

Turning away from the large window, I made my way towards the kitchen. I hadn't eaten for at least 2 days. Sitting down at the empty, and lifeless table, I ate slowly. I looked horrible. There were dark bags under my eyes.

My eyes itself were red. I was completely vulnerable.

After eating, I changed. It had been awhile since I had been out. Though, even getting out of bed was a huge step, getting out of the house was the size of a million steps. Before exiting, I sighed. "Here I go."

The sun glared at my green orbs. I covered my eyes with my left hand, shielding me from the piercing, red hot sun. The black coat on I had did not do any help. It just made me feel hotter.

I walked around the old city. Everything was exactly the same. The stores, the roads, everything. The same certain shop caused me to stop. Maid Latte. I sighed, and didn't glance at it again.

A memory appeared in my head. The time where I had found out that Misaki was a maid. Her face was priceless. A sad smile crept onto my face. Another memory came by when I passed my Miyabigaoka High.

The time when I rescued her from Tora. _"I have no intention of quitting being Seika's President!"_

I closed my eyes, and continued walking. I passed by a few girls. One had bright blue hair, and the other, blonde. They caught sight of me, "Hey! Lets have some fun! Are you alone?" Their eyelashes fluttering like they had something in their eye.

I passed by them, completely ignoring them. Well, who would want to pay attention to these chicks? "Hey! Don't ignore me!" The blonde one grabbed my arm. I turned around, and glared, "Don't touch me." She saw the look in my eyes, and backed up. Not long after that, she and her friend ran away.

Continuing my walk, I passed by her house. I remembered the time when I helped her mother out when her apples fell to the ground. Misaki had dragged me out of the house, and taken me to the park.

I arrived at the scene. The park.

I sat on the swings. The wind passing through my blonde hair.

* * *

**3rd Person**

Meanwhile, at the park, a boy with black hair, and bright green eyes played at the sand. He had built a small sandcastle. Though it was small, it was very detailed. The turrets, the windows, everything.

Another person ran to him. A girl, with lavender hair and dark pink eyes. Her hair reached her middle back, and her bangs set to the side of her face, not completely covering her left eye.

"Ne, Shino. We have to go. Sensei wants us back in. We'll get in big trouble if he found out that we spent our lunch off school premises." She had said to the boy.

He looked up at the girl with his emotionless eyes, "Okay. We better hurry. Lets go, Murasaki.*"

* * *

**Usui**

I stood up, passing by two kids who were having a conversation. I passed by the one with black hair. The wind blew.

A few moments later, I turned around. The boy had ran after his friend with lavender hair. Turning back around, I sighed, and continued on my way home. **

* * *

**Errr... This chapter was WAYYY too short. I hope you don't mind. Hey, guess who the black haired kid is! Uhh, most of you probably know. Ehehehe... I really hope you liked the chapter. **

**I also hope that you can get the hints of what the kids' personality's are like. Well, maybe they're not clear... Not very good at foreshadowing. Wait! I don't know if that was even considered foreshadowing! Well, I hope I update next Monday. And make the chapter way longer than it is with this one. **

**Last chapter was about 1,500! Oh no. **

**Please don't be angry... Ehh...**

**Murasaki*- This name means 'Lavender' I believe. So... That's why she's named this. Her lavender hair... You know. Haha.**

**That mini paragraph above this really long authors's note**- Well, you know those dramatic scenes? When two people pass by, and the wind blows? Right? And then one of them turns around in suspicion? Yeah, that's what's happening in this last scene. **

**Next Chapter!- A Fateful New Job**

**Reviews are appreciated! BYE! Oh, and constructive criticism! I'd really love to improve my stories. :)**


	3. The Fateful New Job

**Another chapter! Sorry I couldn't get this up a few hours earlier. I woke up a bit late, and I was too engrossed watching D. Gray Man. Seriously, Allen is awesome. **

**WARNING- Major OOC of Usui. Well, maybe. You'll see after you read the chapter. **

**Without further ado, here's the third chapter! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Fateful New Job**

I had been feeling a lot better lately. I got out more often, though I had nothing to do. All I did was walk around the neighborhood, sighing, and thinking about a certain girl, and faceless boy. I never visited Maid Latte anymore. I cringed whenever I passed by. It just hurt so much. Everyone there would never forgive me. I just know it.

While walking down the noisy sidewalk, I passed by a sign saying that a teacher was needed. I stopped, and read the sign. I widened my eyes.

**Teacher Needed. **

**Seika Middle School**

**Please visit anytime for an interview etc.**

**(XXX)-XXX-XXXX***

_Seika Middle School? _I thought. Taking the sign, I walked away, heading to my home.

I dialed the number. "Yes. I am up for the job. Yes, I'll be on my way now. Thank you," I said to the phone. Putting it down, I sighed. Applying for a job would help me take my mind off of Misaki. At least I knew the area pretty well. I would pass by it on my way to Seika High School.

Gathering up all my things needed, I walked out the door. Passing all the usual stores, I had finally arrived at Seika Middle School. It wasn't the same one as the crossdresser, Aoi had went to though.

I walked through the building, passing by many middle school students. Well, obviously. The girls had taken one look at me, and fainted. I was used to it, though. Whispers were heard throughout the crowd. _Damn! That guy is so hot! _and _Is he a new teacher here?__  
_

Finally finding the principal's office, I sighed. After knocking on the door several times, it opened, revealing what I thought was the principal. He smiled, "So you must be the new teacher we were expecting. Please, come on in."

I did as told, and sat on a chair, facing his desk. "So, are you new to the area?" Was his first question. I shook my head. "I was actually here in my high school years. I went to Seika High School. But, I had to go back to Britain, for family problems I guess."

The Principal nodded, "I see. So, what made you want to be a teacher? Any inspirations of any sort?"

"I saw the sign down the street, and it sounded nice to me. Ever since I came back, I've been depressed. I had heard that my girlfriend, and my son had died. So, I needed something to do to get that out of my mind."

He was taken aback. "I'm sorry if I forced you to say those things. Well, if I may, can I see your high school grades, and such? If that's alright with you."

I nodded, and handed him everything. He looked through them carefully, inspecting each paper thoroughly. His eyes widened. "Perfect scores almost everywhere? That's very impressive. I trust you know a lot of things about the English language, I presume?"

I nodded, "I had come from Britain, therefore, I could speak fluent English." He nodded, "May I hear that, please?"

Clearing my throat, I said, _"Yes. Looking at the past few questions, I presume I'll be an English teacher?" _In perfect pronunciations. The principal nodded, and clapped. "Congratulations, Usui Takumi. You are hired. I look forward to seeing you teach."

"Thank you."

"You'll be starting tomorrow, at 6:00 AM. School starts at 7:15 AM. Lunch is at 12:00 PM. The bells will tell you everything. You'll be teaching class 3-B!" He said happily. I nodded, absorbing every piece of information. "Thank you for having me. If you'll excuse me..."

I walked out the door.

* * *

I woke up early, as said by the principal. Hurrying out of the apartment, I went to the school, for my first day on the job.

Looking up, I saw the classroom, 3-B. Opening the door, I saw every single student, talking, reading, or just sleeping. Hearing the noise, they all went to their respective seats. More whispers were heard. _Wow! He's our new English Teacher? I'm so glad I'm in this class!_

Setting my things down, I sighed. I looked up at the whole class. A face caught my eyes. Black hair. Emerald eyes. He had an emotionless face on. He was seated next to a lavender haired girl. The same two kids I saw yesterday.

I shook my head to snap out of my thoughts. "Alright. As you know, I'm your new teacher starting from today to somewhere in the future. My name is Usui Takumi, 27 years old. Nice to meet all of you."

"Nice to meet you, Usui-sensei!" They all said in unison. "Now, I don't want to bore you on my first day here, so I'll be sitting back, and watching each of you kids introduce yourselves. We'll start the actual English tomorrow."

They all shrugged. "Oh, its not that bad. Remember what Shishisa-sensei told us to do last year?" They all shuddered.

I took out the names of each of the kids. "Starting from... Anya Saeiko..."

Almost all the students were done with their introductions. "My name is Syusuke Sakura. I love baking, and trying out new stuff!" She sat down. The class clapped. I looked at the next name.

"Okay, next is... Satomi Murasaki."

The lavender haired girl stood up. "My name is Satomi Murasaki. I love staying home, and study future assignments, and chapters. Though, on my spare time, I sit down under a tree, and stare at the clouds." But, the class didn't clap as much as the ones before. Only a few did. The girls were glaring at the girl, but she ignored it, and sat down as if nothing happened.

"Last one..." My eyes widened. Seeing the name _Ayuzawa Shino. _

The black haired boy stood up. "Ayuzawa Shino. I hang out with Murasaki most of the time, but I also reminisce about my times with my dead mother." He sat back down. His emotionless face spoke nothing more.

I continued staring at the name. The sudden bell broke me out from my daze. "a-Ah, okay. Its lunch. Please go to the cafeteria." I said. The last ones were to leave were the black haired boy, and the lavender haired girl.

"Lets go, Murasaki. The best shady spots outside are taken quickly." He said. The girl was staring at me. She shook her head. "y-Yeah. I want to go under that Sakura tree."

They both left.

I saw them leave. With a sigh, I sat down on my chair. There was only one thing on my mind.

_Ayuzawa Shino. _

* * *

**Sooooo, Shino, and Murasaki make their appearance! You'll find out why he's still alive later through the story. **

**I hope Usui wasn't _too _OOC. Well, because of that teaching part. I need to look how these teachings go, since this job will revolve around Usui. Please, don't mind it. I'm an amateur. **

**(XXX)-XXX-XXXX*- Hey! Don't think about naughty stuff here! If you don't get it, then ignore it. I can't think of a phone number- what if that was someone's actual number? Oh dear. **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Next Chapter!- Ayuzawa Shino and Satomi Murasaki**

**Reviews are appreciated! BYE!**


	4. Ayuzawa Shino and Satomi Murasaki

**I'm updating a few days early! Couldn't wait to get it out, so here's a present. OHOHOHOHO! The Chapter is about Shino and Murasaki.**

**Oh, people are asking what they look like. Lets see, I have Shino as the cover for this story. Just add the color- black hair, and emerald eyes. For more information, go to my profile. I have their appearance and everything under my OC's. On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Ayuzawa Shino and Satomi Murasaki**

I walked out the room with my friend, Murasaki. We had a new English teacher introduce himself today. I don't know why, but that guy has the same features my mother had described my father. Maybe it was just a coincidence. After all, my father disappeared, leaving my mother broken hearted. She didn't really talk about father so much. Just his appearance, and a little of his personality.

She explained him as a blonde guy, with the most enchanting eyes she had ever seen. Though, she'd never say that to him. She said that he was an amazing man, good in sports, as well in academics. He was strong as well. My mother said that he'd tease her a lot when they were in high school. But, one day, he betrayed her, and disappeared from the world.

Mother was strong, seeing that I had survived even though she had a lot of work, and stress to handle. I sighed, and tried to stop thinking of my family issues, and whatnot.

Before I had even noticed, me and Murasaki had arrived to our favorite spot. Students would scream out that we were dating. But, they were wrong. Murasaki was my best friend, ever since childhood. We had been through a lot together, seeing that she had some family problems herself.

Her father was always at a strip club, and her mother was always out partying. Murasaki was usually out of the house before they could come back home. She'd come hang out with me at a local park, where they never found her. All we did was talk, and study chapters that we haven't even touched yet.

I shook me head, and sat down under the sakura tree. It was spring, so they were in full bloom.

As usual, Murasaki started the conversation. I usually listened, and sometimes gave small replies. "You know, that new English Teacher is very interesting. He didn't make us do any work on the first day."

I nodded. "Hn."

Silence was came upon the two.

"He looks like him." She spoke up. I looked at her weirdly until she replied, "That teacher. He looks like _him."_

Murasaki had seen a certain picture of the blonde when she visited our home. "Hn. Maybe."

The rest of lunch was peaceful, ignoring the distant screams from other students.

When the bell rang, Murasaki and I stood up, and walked to our English Class. The new teacher was sitting at his desk doing paperwork. Probably for the principal. He glanced at me, his eyes widening. But then, it disappeared.

"Oh, its over already?" He asked. Murasaki nodded, "Hai, Sensei."

"Ohh, is that so... I thought I'd finish that pile of papers before it ended." He pointed to a bunch of papers stacked. It seemed to reach heaven. He had finished over half at an amazing speed. My mother had described father as someone who finished work at an inhuman speed. _'Perverted Alien.' _is what she had described him as.

We both sat at our respected seats, and waited until the rest of the students came in. Soon, class started. Sensei Usui just talked about the origin of English and stuff. I don't know, because I wasn't paying attention.

The bell rang, signaling that class was over. Again, me and Murasaki were the last ones to leave.

We exited the school gates, going to the park again. "Is you're father home?" I asked. It was rare of me to start a conversation. Murasaki looked at me, "No. He's not home yet. But he will soon. I better get hiding. I don't want that thing happening to me again." She shuddered.

She was talking about that time when she was home, and her dad had arrived. He was drunk. Murasaki was beaten, and had bruises all over. I was just walking back home, and heard her screams. I broke open the door, and knocked her father unconscious. Then, I took her to my house. And this happened about 4 weeks ago.

I nodded, "Hn. Lets go to my house then." Her eyes brightened. "Really?" I nodded once again. "Hn. Lets get going already. Its getting late, and you're father might see us walking down the streets, and beat the crap out of both of us."

She momentarily giggled, and then nodded. "Yeah. Lets get going."

We walked passed Murasaki's house, and the lights were on. "It looks like he just got home. Mother might also be there." Murasaki said. I looked at her, "You can sleep over at my house. I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind."

"Thanks, Shino. You've been helping me a lot!" She said to me. I only shrugged.

I opened the door to my home. And there was my mother. She looked at me, "Oh, Shino. You're home!" She said to me. "Hn."

"Oh, and you brought Murasaki too. I'm guessing she has to sleep over?" She asked. I nodded. "But why won't you tell me why? Doesn't she have a home too?" Murasaki stepped in.

"Its because my parents have been going on long trips for their work!" She lied easily. Well, we had been lying ever since forever, so its no difference now.

"Is that so? Alright then. You could wear my old clothes." She said, "Oh, and do you guys want dinner? I just made some rice porridge, if that's okay with you."

My eyes widened. Mother's cooking wasn't exactly the best. "No thanks. We had some food on the way here." I said. "Oh. Okay."

Murasaki bowed, "Thanks, Miss Ayuzawa."

She shook her head, "No need to call me that. Call me Misaki. You've been here a lot, so why not?"

"Again, thanks, m-Misaki."

"No problem."

* * *

Murasaki and I walked to my mother's room. "This should be her old clothes." She stumbled upon a wrinkled up school uniform. "Hey, isn't this Seika High School's uniform?" I nodded. "She went to that school."

In the back of the closet, there was a maid uniform. "Hey! What's this doing here?"

I shrugged, not really wanting to get into her stuff. "There's a picture."

I looked at it.

A picture of Mother, and a blonde guy next to him. "That's Sensei Usui! Why is he here?" My eyes widened. "Maybe they were just friends. We shouldn't look at mother's personal things. Lets get to sleep."

"Oh, alright."

Murasaki walked out of the room with a pair of pajamas. The picture fell down. I picked it up. It was indeed, Mother and Sensei. On the back it said, _Perverted Alien! _

It had a small conversation.

_'You're mean, Misa-chan!'_

_'Whatever, you perverted alien!'_

Though it was a small conversation, I could tell that they were close.

How is Sensei, and my mother related?

* * *

**Ohhh, they're getting suspicious! Whoo! **

**Next Chapter!- Investigations**

**Reviews are appreciated! BYE!**


	5. Investigations

**Yay! Here's the next chapter! Its a little late, well, because I uploaded this week's chapter early. So, this chapter was originally supposed to be next week's. But, since I had this already done, and proofread, I decided to just post it. xD**

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews! I hope you'll like this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Investigations**

Murasaki and I walked down to school, all changed, and ready to go. "I wonder who that man is." Murasaki said suddenly, breaking the peaceful silence. I looked at her with a face saying, 'What do you mean?' She seemed to understand, and answered, "Well, judging by the picture in your mom's closet, it seems that he knows her, and most likely had a close bond. Don't you think so too?"

I nodded. She continued on, "Its kinda exciting. I mean, how often do you stumble upon a problem like this? Its interesting."

I shrugged, and didn't bother to respond. But, I did agree. It was pretty interesting. Soon, she started up a different conversation that caught all of my attention, "Hey, lets find out!" I turned to her.

"Lets find out how Sensei and your mom are related!" She said, excited. I sighed, and closed my eyes, "That's a ridiculous idea."

She pouted, "But don't you wanna find out about this too? Your mom also has a picture of Sensei in her bedroom. Maybe he was your father!" My eyes widened, and glared sharply at her, "Murasaki."

She covered her mouth. "I'm sorry..." She said quietly. I felt my eyes soften, and nod. "Fine."

"Huh?" She asked, stopping in her tracks. I sighed, and turned around, "I'll help you, and your investigations. I actually want to find out about that too." Her eyes brightened, and she smiled, "Thank you so much! This is gonna be fun!" She lifted her arm, and formed a fist. "Yeah!"

I resisted the urge to lift the sides of my mouth, and continued the walk to school. She noticed my leaving, "Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

I walked in the classroom, and almost everyone was gone. Sensei wasn't in yet either. Murasaki looked around, "It seems that we're a bit early." She then smiled, "We could use this time to talk about the clues!"

Murasaki sat down, and patted the seat behind her. "Come sit here!" I sighed, and sat down. She turned around, "So, do you have any clues? I'm sure you look around your mom's bedroom, right?"

I nodded, "My mom has a picture of Sensei in her room, and on that maid uniform, as you know. On the back of the maid uniform picture, there was a mini conversation. It said, 'You're mean..." I stopped there. She motioned her head to go on.

I shuddered, "'You're mean, Misa-chan." I was about to say more before Murasaki started laughing her head off. The kids in the room turned their heads towards us with a look on their faces saying, "WTF?"

"Murasaki..." I muttered. Her laughter died down. "I-I'm sorry, Shino! Its just so funny of you to say that."

I sighed, "Can I continue?" She nodded, still stifling down a few giggles. "And the rest of it said, 'Whatever, perverted alien.' My mom said that she called dad that. But it could be a coincidence."

She shook her head, "No, maybe not! He could actually be your father." She suddenly started squealing, "Man, I love mysteries! I read about them all the time!" I closed my eyes, "Murasaki, quiet down. People will think that you're mentally disabled."

Murasaki stopped, and furrowed your eyebrows. "That's offensive to those kinds of people, Shino." I only shrugged. "Lets continue with what we have, alright?" She sighed, "Okay."

"Weren't you the one excited?" I asked. She nodded, "Yeah, but... Meh. Lets just continue on."

"Alright then. Anything you found out while you were at my house?" I asked. She out her pointer finger on her chin, "Well, sometimes, she'd stop and stare at the picture of Sensei. Afterwards, she'd walk away with a sad smile."

"Hmm, that means that something went between them." I said, "But what?"

Murasaki smiled, "We'll just have to find out!"

I nodded, and then looked around the classroom. I was surprised to see that everyone was already here. The girls who originally sat where we were sitting were standing by our sides. Murasaki noticed them, stood up, and apologizing quietly. The girls glared at her. I stepped in, "Here, you have your seats back. Forgive the both of us, alright?"

They both suddenly turned to liquids. "Ahh, its alright. We forgive you!"

I scowled, and motioned Murasaki to come. She followed me to our original seats. "Ah, sorry that you had step in for me." I shrugged, "Hn."

Then, Sensei walked in.

* * *

**Usui**

I walked in the classroom, and saw that everyone was in their seats, and ready to go. I straightened up, and stood at the front of the class. "Alright, lets get this started." The kids looked at me, and nodded.

_I guess they don't trust me yet, huh...? Well, its probably because I'm new. I'll just sacrifice this lesson then. Besides... _I looked at the black headed boy who was just staring at the window, _I want to find out who he is._

"Since I get the feeling that you still don't know me, I'll spend today's original lesson on questions. Is that alright with all of you?" I asked. The students looked around, faces brightened. But the black headed boy had no reaction, his lavender haired friend was chatting with him. He only responded with nods, and grunts, and maybe small sentences.

_It looks like he's a bit antisocial... But he opens up to that girl. _

The students turned to face me, "Hai!"

I smiled, "First question? We have a little over half an hour left before lunch."

One of the students raised her hand. She had bright pink hair, tied in a ponytail. "Yes?" She smiled, "Sensei, do you have a girlfriend?" I sighed, of course that'd be the first question. "I used to."

"Can you explain in more detail?!" Another girl called out.

I sighed. I didn't really want to get into that subject. Thinking about Misaki, and all that. I closed my eyes painfully before explaining, "I used to go to Seika High School when I was here about 10 years ago." Finally, the boy turned to me, and started to pay attention. It seemed that he was interested in this subject.

"I met this girl who was just..." I paused, and then smiled. "She was different than anyone else. Her smile always shot me, and her competitive nature always made me laugh." The girls started sighing dreamily, in excuse for the lavender haired girl. "But the one place where we really bonded, and brought us together, was her part time job." I stopped there.

The girls suddenly started shouting, "Continue the story!"

I sighed for the millionth time today, and continued on, "Her part time job was a maid."

* * *

**Shino**

My eyes widened. _Mom's part time job was a maid when she was in her high school years. And on top of that, she also went to Seika High School. Just who is this guy?_

I listened intently as he continued his story, "I passed by the store, and saw her in that maid uniform. Her reaction was priceless. After all, I was one of the most popular guys at school."

I glanced at Murasaki, who was writing notes down? She noticed me, and winked. She wrote something on the paper, and moved it closer to me. It was a message.

It read:

_Just getting a bit of information! This is perfect! :)_

I nodded, and continued to listen. "We bonded a bit over time. We had our laughs, and our even intimate moments. Though she may not be in this world now, I still love her." He finished off. The girls were just randomly floating all over the place. The boys were even interested.

One girl asked the question that I wanted to know, "Where is your girlfriend now?"

His eyes widened. I saw water running down his cheek.

_He's crying? Something definitely isn't right. _

The girl who asked the question bowed down. "Sorry, Sensei! I shouldn't have asked that question, and made you cry!" He shook his head, "No, its alright. I'll answer you."

"She's dead." There were gasps heard throughout the classroom. "I came back home from Britain, and found out that she had died, along with our son. I never got to meet him."

Practically everyone was shedding tears. "Sensei, what's her name?" A student asked. He smiled when he answered, "Misaki."

My eyes widened. "Ayuzawa Misaki."

Suddenly the bell rang. Sensei looked at the clock. "Oh, its lunch. I hoped we bonded over this time. We'll continue the English Lesson when you come back, alright?" The students nodded, and sang, "Hai!" Everyone left.

Murasaki and I were left again. "Lets hurry, Murasaki." She nodded. "Coming!"

We sat down at our usual spot. I held my head. "No, it must be a coincidence. Sensei cannot be my lost father. Mother described him as a jerk who left her heart in pieces. They cannot be the same person." I denied.

Murasaki shook her head. "Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. But we do know that they're related. Shino, I really think he is your father." I punched a nearby tree. "Leave." I said, and sat down, my eyes darkened.

"Please, just let me think."

Her eyes widened. I never said please to anyone. She nodded, "Okay, Shino. See you in the classroom, okay?"

* * *

**Murasaki**

I left Shino at the sakura tree. I saw it in his eyes. He looked lost. "I should give Shino time to think. It must be hard, suddenly finding out that your father is your teacher." I said to myself, feeling sympathy for him. But I knew that he hated it when people showed pity.

I looked back at Shino. He was sitting down, a hand on his forehead. I honestly felt bad for him.

_Maybe I'll help him feel better. He helped me when I was down. Its my turn now. _

I smiled. "Don't worry, Shino." He took his hand off his head, a frown on his face, "Because I'll help you."

* * *

**Whew! Done. This chapter was dedicated to Murasaki and Shino. It was to show that they're really best friends, and would do anything to help the other. I also need some development in there too. You'll see that unfold more in later chapters. **

**Next Chapter!- A Friend in Need**

**Reviews are appreciated! BYE!**


	6. A Friend in Need

**Yay! Next chapter , half of it is kind of unnecessary. Meh, you'll see what I'm talking about after you read this.  
**

**WARNING- There's some dark themes in this chapter. I'm not gonna change the rating to 'M' because its not detailed. Its extremely light, so do't worry about anything. **

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**A Friend in Need**

**Murasaki**

I walked down the patterned carpet, booming with energy. I was currently at the mall, searching for something to get Shino. He had to feel better somehow. I just wanted to help my best friend.

_Now, what would Shino like? _I asked myself in thoughts. The stores around me were filled with jewelry, and other crappy things Shino wouldn't like. I continued to walk around, seeing if any stores caught my eye. A red and beige colored store caught my eyes.

I walked inside. "This is a cooking store. I didn't know they had these kinds of stores here." I said to myself aloud. A tall young lady approached me, a sweet smile on her face. She had bark blue hair, tied with a pink ponytail. She also had a blue shirt, and white pants, with a pink apron to top it all. "Do you need any help?" She asked me. I nodded.

"I need something that my best friend would want. He just found out something about his family, and is kind of lost. I just want to help him out. Do you have any ideas?" I asked. She put a finger on her chin, before she snapped. "Ah, I got it. Have you considered making him a bento*****?" She asked.

My eyes widened. "No, I haven't! Thank you so much, miss! But, I have no idea what to make him." I said, a hint of sadness in my voice. She smiled, "You two must be really close, huh?" I nodded, "Yeah. He always helped me whenever I was in trouble, so its my turn to help him." I said with a small smile.

She looked at me, an even bigger smile on her face, "You know, I have the perfect thing for you to cook him." I tilted my head curiously, "Really? What is it?"

"You could make him something sweet, and pure. How about cookies?" She asked. I lifted my head up, forming a big smile, sparkles forming around me. "Yeah, that a great idea! But the only thing is, is that I don't have the recipe."

She took out some paper, and a small pencil. "I have the perfect recipe with me." She wrote down something, and handed it to me. "This is for you. Its alright. You don't have to pay for anything. If it helps a friend, then its fine."

"But-" I tried to protest. "No, its okay. I'm the manager here. Everything you need is on that list. I hope you do your best!" She encouraged. I smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much. You don't know how much this really helps me."

She smiled. "No problem." She then walked away, and approached a different customer.

I looked at the list she gave me. It read:

_Unsalted Butter- 60g_  
_Sugar- 50g_  
_Wheat Flour- 90g_  
_Egg Yolk- 1_  
_Bread Flour- Proper Quantity- As much as you want_  
_Chocolate Pen- Proper Quantity- As much as you want  
Cutting Shapes- Any kind_

_Good Luck! I have written step by step how you're gonna make it!_

As she had said on the list, she had written step by step on how to make her special cookies.

"Thank you so much." I whispered, and hugged the paper. I ran around the store, getting the stuff that I needed for the cookies. After I had gotten everything, I left the store.

* * *

I ran all the way home. I passed by Shino's house. After all, he was only 2 houses away. I opened the door, and looked down. There were no shoes. "It seems like they aren't home yet..." I looked at the time.

"They're gonna be home in about 2 hours... That's 10. Okay, I could do this!" I said to myself. I walked to the kitchen. It reeked of booze, due to my father's drinking. I shook my head to get rid of the stench, and put everything down.

"Okay, this list says for me to whisk the butter until its creamy..." I took the butter out from the bag, and set it in the bowl. I bought a whisk there at the store just in case. "Hmm, it looks good now." I said, finishing up the butter.

"What do I do next...? It says to keep whisking, and add sugar slowly at a time until it turns pale white, and fluffy. Okay, that doesn't seem to hard." I continued to whisk, and added the sugar slowly. It soon turned to the said outcome. "Alright, this should be good enough."

I read the next step, saying to pour the egg yolk while whisking. I opened the box of eggs I had bought, and slowly separated the whites, and yolk. Grabbing the whisk, I slowly stirred, and added the egg slowly.

"It then says to add the two different kinds of flour. The bread, and wheat flour. Okay, so I just put them in here..." I slowly put the two different flours in the bowl, and stirred. It soon formed a dough-shape. "Then I put this in the fridge for an hour?" I looked at the time again. Only 15 minutes had passed.

"I should have enough time." I said. I put the dough into the fridge. "And now I have to wait."

* * *

An hour passed, and I took the dough out. "Finally done! Now I have to roll it on a cutting board to 3mm thick. Okay, I better hurry, and get this started. I'm at a limited time here." I started rolling out the dough. I stopped after a while. "This looks correct. Now to cut them into any shapes I want with the cookie shapers!"

"I'll go with the hearts! It makes sense. His heart is damaged." I said, taking out the heart shaped item. I cut the dough, and put it on a cookie sheet. "And bake for 8 minutes in 180 degrees _Celsius." _I put them in, and sat down, waiting for the oven to beep.

DING.

"Oh, its done!" I took them out of the oven, and looked at them. Haha, they look delicious. Then I could write a message, and decorate, the cookies with the chocolate pen." I took out the chocolate pen, and wrote:

**_FEEL BETTER, SHINO. :)_**

I smiled at the message, and cleaned up the mess. "Time to give this to Shino!"

"Hey, what are you doing?!" A gruff voice shouted. My eyes widened, recognizing the voice. I turned around, and saw a man. A man with dark purple hair, his eyes narrowed. He was a little over the obese side. "F-Father, you're h-home early..."

"And is that a problem?!" He boomed. He reeked of booze. "N-no, father..." I whispered quietly.

_Help me, Shino!_

"Hey, what are these?!" He took the cookies. "What is this piece of shit of doing in my fucking kitchen?!" He cursed loudly. I shrunk down, "They're c-c-cookies..."

"I don't want this crap in my kitchen!" He threw them on the ground, and stomped all over them. "HAHAHAH!"

"N-no, those are for S-Shino... S-Stop..." I whispered. He looked at me, and glared. "Your damned friend? I hate him! Now, come here." He smirked. I didn't move from my spot, shivering in fear. "COME HERE!"

"Yes!" I moved to my father, and he groped my breasts. "Ohh, this is interesting." He whispered huskily. "S-stop! SHINO!"

* * *

**Shino**

I lifted my head up immediately. "Murasaki." I muttered. My mother ran out of the room, her eyes full of worry. "Shino, that's Murasaki!" I widened my eyes, and ran to the door. My mother ran with me out the door. "Where does she live?"

I turned to the house and stopped. "She's in here! Hurry, mother!" Mother busted down the door, revealing Murasaki and her father.

* * *

**Usui**

I stopped from my walk when I heard a sharp shriek. I looked around. "Who's that?! She sounds in trouble." Again, I heard the same shout. I thought for a moment, and ran to the house covered in dead plants. The driveway was cracked, and had dirt scattered all over it. "I think it came from here."

"SHINO!" I heard the scream again.

"It sounds like one of my students." I muttered. Suddenly, an image of a girl with long lavender hair, and pink eyes flashed in my head. It really was one of my students. "Murasaki!" The door was wide open, so I just barged in, and saw something I couldn't believe.

* * *

**3rd Person**

Shino and Misaki ran inside the house, and saw a half naked Murasaki. Her shirt was partially ripped, and her black skirt was covered in saliva. He assumed it was her father's. "Murasaki!" Shino shouted, and ran to her. "Are you alright?" Her father glared at the intruders. "It seems like we have some visitors."

Misaki ran in, and round house kicked the man, sending him across the room. Shino supported the limp Murasaki, and held her in his arms. He listened to her chest, and heard a heartbeat. "Okay, she's okay." He said, relieved. Misaki smiled at his son.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard. "Who's there?!" Misaki shouted. Her eyes widened. A blonde man stood in front of the doorway.

"Usui!"

* * *

**And now they meet! This is getting exciting. Though, I did find their meeting a bit rushed. I hope you guys don't mind that. **

**Yeah, the unnecessary part was the cooking. I wanted to show that Murasaki really cared about Shino. Ahh, friendship is magic. MLP Fans, anyone? xD**

**I actually got the recipe from a Manga called _'Hatuskoi Lunch Box' _chapter 10. Just wanted to mention that. **

**Next Chapter!- Together**

**Reviews are appreciated! BYE!**


	7. Together?

**_Together...?_  
**

* * *

Misaki glared at the blonde in front of her. Her anger slowly grew as he approached her step by step. She clenched her fists, and finally snapped. "Don't get any closer." She spat out. "Stay away from me." Usui had a sad expression on his face, but he complied to her wishes and stopped immediately. However, that didnt stop his mouth from speaking.

"Ayuzawa, please just let me explain everything. Complicated things happened between me and my family, so just listen to me." Usui pleaded. Misaki ignored his pleas, and answered with a sneer. "I know what you did, Usui, and that will never change. You really hurt me."

Usui looked at his past lover, his emerald eyes widened. "Bu-"

"Don't even speak to me anymore. You do realize how much you have hurt me over the past years? The pain and suffering I went through after you told me all that crap? Usui, you tore me apart. And you expect me to listen to you? I think not." She answered strongly, tears going down one by one as she spouted out each sentence.

Shino watched at the two adults argued over something. _What are they talking about?! _He thought furiously. Suddenly, groaning was heard beneath him. All the shoutings had stirred Murasaki up. He silently moved strands of hair to calm her down. "Just shut up and rest already, Murasaki." He silently begged.

"Shino." Misaki called out to his son, to which he looked at. Once she got his attention, she continued, "Just take Murasaki out of here. Also, this matter is only between Usui and I. I don't want you getting involved. And, Murasaki needs your help." Shino looked at his mother, and nodded.

Her tone had been slightly different. It was way more demanding than he had ever heard from her. Was the matter so serious that it caused her to act this way? Shino glanced at his teacher before picking up the lavender haired girl. _It must have something to do with him. _He thought, and ran out the door, the girl he held sleeping soundly.

Once Shino was gone, she turned all of her attention towards Usui. "I could handle this, so just get out of here! I don't need any help from a bastard like you."

"Ayuzawa, understand that I had to make that decision." He said, with a hint of determination. "I had to break up with you. If I hadn't you would've died."

This certainly caught all of Misaki's attention. She looked at him with a questioned, but an angry look. It took minutes for Usui's confession to finally come through, before she answered, "What are you talking about? You cheated on me."

Usui sighed, "It wasn't my choice, Ayuzawa. My grandfather, he forced me to do all this." Usui flinched once he saw Misaki scowl, but continued his explanation anyways. "Since my brother, Gerald, is sick, I was forced to be the next heir to the CEO. I had no choice, Ayuzawa. They threatened to kill you if I didn't cooperate."

Misaki turned away, "But why?" Her voice cracked. "Why didn't you tell me all of this before you had to rip out my heart?"

"Because, I didn't want you to be worried, and I know how you can be when you're worried." He slightly smiled when he said this. Misaki glared at him, but said nothing.

"I know that the whole cheating on you thing was unnecessary, but I needed a believable act. It was the only way. I hope you can forgive me, Ayuzawa. I'm really sorry." Usui said.

Misaki walked away from Usui, earning a sad expression. Why was she walking away?

"I just can't stand it anymore, Usui. Just leave me alone."

"Bu-"

"Just leave me _alone." _Misaki sneered.

"But not before you explain yourself. Why are you alive? I thought Suzuna said that you died, along with Shino. Why are you alive? Once I heard the news..." He trailed off, and grimaced at the memories of the past few weeks. Misaki huffed. "I lied."

She held her chest, and once again, tears dropping one by one leaving invisible marks on her black cardigan. "I just couldn't stand the pain after you left. The pain was slowly eating me alive. And at one point, Shino almost died due to my extreme stress. I just needed to get rid of it, and I came up with that lie."

Usui looked at her with sympathy.

Suddenly, Misaki turned to the blonde, him getting a clear view on how much she was really crying. "This is what you did to me, Usui! Now, just leave me alone. Me and Shino." She ran out the front door.

Usui watched as his ex-lover slam the door loudly. "I'm so sorry..."

* * *

Miskaki opened the door to see Murasaki and Shino together, both awake. Murasaki was slightly pale, but she looked better. Shino looked at his mother with questionable eyes. She sighed.

"You're probably curious on my relationship with your teacher, right? And what happened after I told you guys to leave?" At these statements, Murasaki nodded silently.

Misaki bit her bottom lip before answering Murasaki's questions. "Me and Usui knew each other ever since high school. As the days soon turned to weeks and months, we got closer. We had our arguments and moments together that I'll never forget."

She paused, and looked at the two kids who were listening intently. She smiled at their expressions, and carried on with her story. "After a while, we soon became a couple. Soon, people started finding out, and that spread." She half heartedly laughed, and continued on.

"But one day, Usui betrayed me. He cheated on me."

Murasaki gasped loudly when she heard the news. "...but why?" She asked quietly. Shino nodded at the question.

"He just told me. Because of his family problems. He explained that I would be killed if he didn't break up with me."

Suddenly, for the first time that night, Shino spoke up. "He did that for you, mother. Shouldn't you be a bit happy? He risked his relationship with you, and here you are, just stomping all over his trust." He said harshly. Misaki stared at his son as he continued on.

"If it was at the point that he would have to break up with you, then it must have been a serious problem or threat. Shouldn't you consider the feelings of Sensei, mother?"

Murasaki stared at his friend in disbelief. Why was he protecting Sensei?

"Its up to you to decide whether you forgive him or not. After all, he did everything for you. He loved you, and wouldn't have broken up with you without the best reason in the world." He glanced at Murasaki, and beckoned her to stand up. "Lets get going to sleep. Goodnight, Mother."

Murasaki slowly stood up, and followed him out of the room.

Misaki stared at the two retreating figures. She ran all the words her own son had told her.

_He risked his relationship with you... Shouldn't you consider the feelings of Sensei too... He did everything for you... He loved you, and wouldn't have broken up with you without the best reason in the world..._

Misaki suddenly stood up, and ran out the door, slamming it loudly behind her. _  
_

* * *

Murasaki and Shino heard the door slam loudly. Shino smirked. "So she really did go after him, huh?"

She smiled at the black headed boy, "You really do love your mother, right?"

For once, Shino smiled at his friend before saying, "...Yeah."

* * *

**AND THAT'S A WRAP! Sorry of there's any mistakes. I didn't proofread because I wanted to get this out as fast as I can. -_-**

**Sorry that the update was late. I just started school, and I'm already dead. The homework is like... BLEH. So, I'm just barely learning how to juggle my studies, as well as update my stories. Please bear with me. **

**How did you like the chapter? I actually had this pre-written, but I decided not to do that, because I wanted to make the story a little longer. Ah, that probably didn't make any sense. xD**

**So, do you think that Usui and Misaki will make up? What if they DON'T?! **

**You'll just have to find out at the next chapter!**

**Reviews are appreciated! BYE!**


End file.
